


【AC4|VR】Game Over

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 架空黑帮AU，故事本质就是个被阉割了的毛片“他们干了个爽”。BGM：Kazaky - Game Over
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane





	【AC4|VR】Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多一年了我听到这首歌满脑子都是范恩瑞克汉，我很惊讶我居然一整年都没有写……  
> 我觉得我写的杰克大概已经ooc得没边了但是对不起他在我心里就是这么浪……

【Last night I saw you perfectly tricking so much 我昨晚看够了你的美妙把戏】

查尔斯·范恩找到了他的目标。

一杯酒后，他借着人群的掩护悄悄走到那个男人身后，在人耳边轻轻吐出一个词：  
“Calico。”

男人不着声色地举杯向他，向他倾过身子，似是同他分享一个亲热的贴面礼。但范恩同时听见了男人说出的那个词，兼有温热的吐息：  
“Ranger。”

那是查尔斯的代号。

Calico长着一张很标致的脸，但范恩显然意不在此。他只想拿到Calico手中的情报，一个U盘，确切地说是一串名字，他不在乎什么形式，但他的确想要快速地公事公办。  
但是Calico在他说话之前阻止了他，有那么一瞬间范恩觉得他看向自己的眼神阴沉又充满攻击性。干这一行久了他早知道人不可貌相，何况是这样一副花花公子外表的人。他们往往不好对付得很。

不过游侠（Ranger）也不是吃素的就是了。

范恩把手按在对方的胸口，状似亲昵实则警告对方，如果不想惹出什么麻烦就最好乖乖听话。但是Calico抢先开了腔：  
“夜晚还很长，享受它，我们都有的是时间。”

丝绸质地的领带从范恩掌中不着痕迹地滑脱。不及范恩对他的话做出回应，眼前哪还有这人的影子？范恩收拢五指握成拳，Calico看他的眼神令人印象深刻。

“你确定我们要找的人就是他？看上去他并不急着交易。”  
范恩压低声音，耳机里接通的是他的好友爱德华·肯威，此时正听上去心情不错地笑着：“对，百分之百没错。”

“事成之后清理吗？”  
范恩面无表情，肯威在耳机里笑得更开心了：  
“看来你应该明白为什么派你来了。你不会被这种人诱惑，不是吗？”

鬼使神差地，范恩再一次想起了男人略显轻浮的神情。肯威把它形容为“诱惑”。  
“对，我不会。”

他一字一顿地说，掐断了信号。

【Upset with your drinking and nothing could make you rush 你把惊慌随酒饮下，目空一切】

这一晚范恩再一次看到Calico，严格地说，当他再有机会抓住Calico，男人正在牌桌上鏖战正酣。

Calico脱掉了西装外套，只穿一件马甲，衬衫袖子卷起来，衣领的几颗扣子也都开着，浅色底缀金色点的领带倒是还勉强挂在脖子上。

范恩隔着人群遥遥站定，Calico专注于牌局，然而范恩知道Calico看见了他。  
他上前，一桌的赌徒没在他身上费太多心思。他照例不动声色地接近Calico，后者这一晚的运气不错。

某一个时刻，范恩把手落在人肩头。Calico手上的动作为之停顿——他的出千技术或许能骗过一桌人，但没能骗过范恩。  
果不其然，这一局结束后Calico成了输家。除了钱，男人还要接受喝酒的惩罚。  
只是这份惩罚看上去反倒像奖赏。男人端起杯子一饮而尽，豪饮的模样让同桌人纷纷笑说暴殄天物。Calico全不理会，忽然扬起脸，看站在自己身畔的范恩：  
“总看着也没什么意思，何不一起来两把，这里总有什么东西值得你来赢。”

他根本就心知肚明。

Calico转过脸嚷嚷着鼓动全桌人欢迎他入局，俨然是这里的支配者。范恩沉默地坐下来，他自始至终观察得仔细，知道他其实也不过是这里的过客，底气只不过来自于Calico确实是个牌场老手，同样也是个酒场老手。

【Cause you know the music and martini 因为你熟悉这音乐和马天尼（注：鸡尾酒之王）】

范恩并不喜欢打牌或者其他任何让男人们可以炫耀的酒桌游戏——不是说他不会玩。  
Calico招手唤来侍者，一刻钟后，侍者为他们换上一桌新酒。  
范恩瞟了一眼，马天尼酒杯、红色的酒液。他把赢来的钱全数投回牌局，听到Calico在他身畔咫尺说：“你喜欢喝马天尼，试试这个。”

很明显Calico这一晚上也在观察他。

“我想和你对赌。”  
Calico向他举起酒杯，范恩知道，同这种人打交道，需要用耐心作饵。

于是他端起杯子，同人略一碰杯，接受了挑战。

冰凉的酒液入口，伏特加辛辣的口感在口腔里炸开。  
炽热，酒如其名。

【You play always like a genius 你总是表现得太天才】

先前范恩已经知道，想赢Calico并不容易。让他觉得自己已经握有了主动权，是赢他的必备条件之一。

“我还没有问过你要什么赌注，Ranger。”  
男人突然说，视线擦过眉骨看向范恩。

“我要的赌注只有你能给，而且你给得起。”  
“我要你的这个夜晚。”

起哄声四下炸起，Calico一笑，手腕一翻把剩余的牌扔到桌子上，举起双手：  
“愿赌服输，如你所愿。”

的确是他输了。

【I should been waiting you till the evening 所以我得到夜晚再对你伺机而动】

“我知道你想要什么。”

范恩锁好房间门，回身看到他的战利品向后仰倒在床上，全然不像是有防备的模样。随着范恩的靠近Calico坐起来，伸手扯掉领带，向后捋了一把头发。  
“如果没有那些名字，我活不到现在。”

范恩站在他身前，居高临下地与男人对视，他突然明白了：  
“伍兹·罗杰斯一直追在你后面吧。”

“没错。”

Calico有一双和头发颜色相衬的浅灰蓝色眼睛，有那么一瞬间范恩幻觉自己是在和一只狐狸对视。

而他是猎人，从来都是，未尝失手。

【But fuck you got real flash 然后真正得到你的一切】

Calico深吸一口气，抬起手隔着西裤触碰范恩的大腿外侧：

“杰克·瑞克汉，是你需要知道的第一个名字。”

范恩垂着头看对方高挺的鼻梁——离自己只差毫厘。他单膝跪上床沿，一手伸手揪住男人后脑的头发，迫人仰起头来：  
“我觉得我也有点发言权，杰克。”

真名是杰克·瑞克汉的男人扯动嘴角，一声不吭地盯着范恩的眼睛。  
范恩想说的是“我不想要别的东西，除了名单”，他已经知道他想要的东西没有实体，藏在杰克·瑞克汉的双眼之后，而现在，范恩改变了想法。  
他能清晰地感到血液冲刷着血管，太阳穴一跳一跳地发胀。

瑞克汉伸出舌尖，舔了舔嘴角：  
“我还不认识你，Ranger。”

“真的吗？我想没这个必要。”

“总要有一个名字，好让我一会儿咬在嘴里，Ranger可不足够。”

“像你这样精通名字的大师，我不认为你找不到一个能满足自己的替代品。”

“我想听你亲口说出来，由你来满足我。”

“铛”一声，范恩解掉自己的皮带，金属皮带扣落在地上发出清脆的声音。

“查尔斯。”

【You know how to destroy my ego 你知道怎么摧毁我的自尊  
You know how to deserve me right 你也知道怎么好好伺候我  
Now I have some trouble for you baby 不过宝贝儿你现在可麻烦了  
Let’s see what happens tonight 让我们拭目以待这个夜晚】

范恩背靠着墙，甚至没脱西装外套，瑞克汉跪在地上，他刚刚咽下了范恩留在他嘴里的咸腥浊液，嘴唇被润湿显得闪闪发亮。他想站起来，范恩没有允许。

杰克转而亲了一口小查尔斯，突然意识到范恩有一只手没有在他身上。

【Step1 I’m taking all my guns 第一步，我掏出我所有的枪】

那只手摸进西装内袋。瑞克汉慢慢抬起头，前额刚好碰到一柄枪的枪口。

【Step2 promise I’ll be gentle to you 第二步，我会很温柔的】

瑞克汉挑起眉，从眉骨下方向上看范恩，范恩没有找到名为恐惧的情绪。接着瑞克汉继续抬头——  
他含住了枪管。

【Step3 baby come close to me take it easy 第三步，宝贝儿到我身边来，放松】

范恩用另一只手抓住瑞克汉的肩膀，向后推。瑞克汉顺从地向后躺倒在地板上，范恩跟上前，跨跪在对方身上。  
瑞克汉吐出枪管，握住范恩握枪的那只手手腕，慢慢推开去。

【Step4 baby let’s died on the floor 第四步，我们一起熄灭在地板上吧】

“查尔斯。”

【Step5 want to make you step on my side 第五步，留在我身边吧】

这绝不是范恩的作风，但是杰克·瑞克汉确实有让他舒服的本事。

瑞克汉一个人很难在伍兹·罗杰斯的追逐下全身而退，范恩想要的是名单，而瑞克汉寻求的交换条件是范恩的保护。  
他色厉内荏，不择手段的背后是黔驴技穷的慌张。

只是眼下范恩暂时不想去考虑这些，对方把自己当作祭品把要害为他完全展露，另一个人的体温并非那么的不值得他享用。

【Bam! Bam!! baby fall into my arm 砰！砰！你倒在我怀里】

完事之后，出乎范恩的意料，杰克·瑞克汉手脚并用地缠住了他：  
“交易成功？”

像急于索求承诺的廉价妓女，范恩不确定这是不是美人计的一部分。  
——严格来说，瑞克汉的确是美人。

他没有回应，瑞克汉就在他怀里筋疲力竭地睡着了。

【Your games o-o-o-over!!】

END.


End file.
